A Significant Reunion
by Everythingreally
Summary: After years of not seeing each other, a reunion brings them back together only to find out a big, unforeseen revelation. Dramione one shot.


**Disclaimer: Belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling**

**A/N: Credits to owner for the edited Dramione pic in the cover! Enjoy reading :)**

* * *

><p>He woke up the morning of September 30 courtesy of his wife's lips on his. "Good morning my love" she greeted him as his eyelids slowly opened due to the bright sun.<p>

With a smirk on his face, he flipped them over so he would be on top. "You know how much I want to be in control" still that gorgeous smirk on his face. Sometimes I think that never goes away.

"I know it's too early..." He slowly kissed her neck

"in the morning..." trailed some kisses down to her collarbone

"but.." He moved his lips to her ear and gently nibbled on it

"just wait until we get home later" he stood up and suddenly left

A gorgeous brunette was left on the bed panting not immediately able to get up

Just before doing so, a head popped out of the door frame and said "Good morning to you too my love"

Screaming, she said "I'll get you back you ferret"

Which earned her a laugh from the gorgeous blonde.

Draco took a quick shower and headed to his closet to pick out some clothes. He chose just some plain black trousers, a dark green button down shirt and regular brown shoes. Even in such a casual event, he should wear the best and be the best.

Surprised? Probably years ago, Draco Malfoy and muggle clothes would not be caught in the same sentence if the word despise isn't in it.

He would probably even hex you if you said he would marry a muggle, live in a muggle house and do everyday muggle chores.

Well, people change and who says Draco Malfoy, a past Death Eater can't?

Hermione Granger stepped into the shower just as her husband stepped outside. She turned on the shower turning it to the coldest part just because it wakes her up even more.

While showering, she thought about everything that happened to her after graduating Hogwarts.

She changed a lot, not only physically but look at her now, happily married to her past enemy for what?! 7 years!

It's funny how things change. I mean she can playfully call her husband ferret, git and bloke. Also, blood isn't a huge issue anymore.

A smile formed on her lips as she thought about her husband. She sometimes still can't believe how much he changed and that's all because of her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a scream from the other room "Love, is showering for almost 30 minutes a sign that I should come in and get you?"

She can practically see that smirk on his face.

"Ha ha very funny I'm coming" She stepped outside the shower and grabbed her towel.

"Oh you'll be coming alright"

She marched outside the bathroom and pinched Draco "Draco!"

Laughing, the blonde simply kissed her cheek and said "I'll prepare breakfast just go get dressed"

Hermione went to their closet and pulled out a red sundress and a silver necklace and of course, her wedding ring.

She walked to the kitchen and saw her husband pouring some tea in her mug.

"Beautiful as always, Granger"

"That's Malfoy now excuse me" with a smirk on her face

"I know I just love it when you say that" he reached out for her hands

She smiled at him and kissed him full on the lips "okay let's eat and leave we don't want to be late"

He just nodded and happily ate with her wife.

While on the way to Platform 9 3/4 at the King's Cross station, Hermione asked him, "Draco do you think they'll hate me for not talking to them for the past 6 years? And uhmm you know for marrying you?"

He looked at her and said "If Potter and that Weasel doesn't accept you, that means they aren't worthy enough to be in your life"

She smiled at him and they both stayed silent for the whole ride.

Hermione stood in front of her second home, she let her husband walk inside first because she needed a few minutes to compose herself.

She was feeling nervous now but she gathered her Gryffindor courage and stepped inside.

She spotted Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville and Ron seated at the Gryffindor table.

She walked towards them and said "hey guys"

The 5 heads turned to her direction and the two girls screamed, stood up and started giving her hugs.

The three boys stayed on their seats still stunned to see their old best friend.

After processing everything Harry immediately walked to her and gave her a huge hug "my god Hermione what have you been up to it's been so long!"

She just smiled and gave the other boys hugs.

Ron still a bit unable to recover and just stood there still stunned.

They all sat down and Hermione started the conversation "so what have you all been doing, any kids?"

Ginny spoke up first "Well I married Mr. Potter here with 2 beautiful children, Luna and Neville just got engaged and this silly brother of mine is still living the single bachelor life."

Ron spoke up suddenly staring at Hermione "but I wouldn't mind settling down"

Hermione looked away a bit confused because of their history together.

Realizing the awkward silence, Harry spoke up "so where do you live now and what are you doing?"

"Well, I decided to live far away from the wizarding world and decided to live in the muggle part of London and I am a doctor, well its the same as a healer just for muggles."

The group continued talking, reminiscing about their past experiences they will never forget.

Ron spoke in a bitter voice, "Speaking about the old days, look at the Slytherin table"

We all turned our heads only to find Draco, Blaise, Theo and Pansy huddled together.

Harry said "why don't we say hi?"

Ron quickly looked at his best mate and said "are you bloody crazy?! since when are you and that ferret friends?"

Hermione suddenly said "People change, Ron"

"It seems to have a double meaning for me" Luna spoke for the first time causing an awkward silence again

Harry relieved that pause again and said "Well, Hermione is right."

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione walked over to the Slytherin table while Luna and Neville walked to the Ravenclaw table greet their other friends.

Theo was the first to see the Golden trio with Ginny and stopped talking to look at them.

Blaise, Pansy and Draco looked too and Pansy suddenly went to the trio, which caused the others to stare.

Obviously everyone was expecting for Pansy to create drama, knowing her, but she earned lots of gasps when she put her arms around Hermione and greeted her cheerfully.

"Oh Hermione I missed you a lot. You never come over for tea anymore." Pansy told the brunette completely ignoring her companions.

Hermione smiled at her and simply said "Well lets plan it soon and I missed you too."

Ginny spoke up "What in the name of!?"

"Well, I kind of became friends with Pansy over the years.." The brunette explained

Draco cut the silence and said "Well, good after noon Potter, Mrs. Potter, Weasel and hmm Granger" with a smirk planted on this face already

Blaise cut in and said " Well what brings you four here?"

Harry spoke up "We just wanted to see how you are, not to create drama or fight or something. God aren't we a little too old for that"

Draco removed that smirk on his face and said "Well, that is very mature of you Potter. Well, I am settled down in the muggle part of London"

Ron laughing almost choking said "Malfoy are you serious?"

Draco looking annoyed already, "It is true Weasel and what a shame, you are still the same person you were back when we were kids."

Which caused Ron to stop laughing.

Wanting to get back, he said "Well it seems that you are still the same bloke you were back then since no woman has been able to tolerate you, well that's if you got married to Pansy. Well, doesn't make a difference."

"Watch it Weasley, thats my wife you're talking about." fiercely answered by Blaise Zabini

"Well, are you married?" Smug reply of the blonde

"I am not. Although, that is by choice, but if I did want to get married I could, unlike you" Ron answered in the same tone.

With a smirk on his face, Draco replied "That's where you're wrong, I am for a fact married and very happy I may add."

He looked at the faces of the four people in front of him, Ron with his mouth wide open, the Potters slightly shocked and Hermione blushing.

Harry asked "so who did you marry?"

Blaise laughed loud and said "Why don't you ask Hermione over there she attended the wedding."

All heads, including those who are just watching the conversation, turned to look at her.

"Well umm yea I did attend." That wasn't a lie, the tiny voice at the back of her mind said.

"The bloody hell?! Since when have you and Malfoy gone buddy buddy?" Ron said getting more irritated by the second

With an amused look on his face, Draco said "She is just not my buddy, Weasel. She's my…"

Only to be cut by Hermione saying "wife"

All the people in the entire Great Hall gasped, some plates were dropped and Pansy started laughing hysterically

Pansy said in between laughs "oh my god hahahah you didn't haha know hahaha good one Hermione hahahah"

Harry still shocked, "Is this true?"

Draco walked up to her wife and took her hand and they both said at the same time "yes"

Ron, not able to recover from the shock just yet, still stood there with his mouth open as wide as it can be.

Draco with a smirk again, said "Well we have to go now! We'll try to keep in touch! And Weasel, close your mouth or else you'll catch flies"

The couple slowly walked out of the Hall with the people behind them as silent as ever still not able to sink in the revelation they all just discovered.

The blonde, still smirking, whispered to his wife "Now why don't we continue that shower of yours"

The gorgeous brunette just laughed and tightly held the hand of her husband.

When the couple was no longer in sight, Harry suddenly said, "Out of everything I learned here in Hogwarts, this is the one thing I will never ever forget."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay its done haha I hope you liked it! I'm just a new writer so sorry its quite amateur. Hope you enjoyed tho! Review please :)<strong>


End file.
